Puppy Love
Premise Rocki falls for a Dog food company's mascot, but Foofur doesn't approve since He encounters two nasty stunt doubles that look exactly like the mascot. Plot In a Commercial, An Orange Puppy named Norris eats some dog food, does a trick, and lands next to a bag of dog food called "Nibble Nobbles". We zoom out to see that the commercial is shown on a Big TV inside a shopping center. Norris and His Trainer appear from behind a curtain. from the crowd, Rocki gives Norris a white rose, and introduces Herself. Norris kindheartedly says that He could be a Real fan of Rocki's and Kisses Her nose as Norris' Trainer tells Him that it's time to sign autographs. before leaving, Norris tells Rocki if She wants to see Him on a commercial filming, She could come to the TV Station and He give directions. Back in the house, Rocki explains Her adventure, but Foofur says that a big star like Norris, might not be the best guy for Her, but Rocki just pays no mind and dances off to get Herself ready. Foofur feeling suspicious, decides to see what Norris really is as He comes with Fencer as Fritz-Carlos comes along with Hazel. At a Trailer in a movie studio, Foofur and Fencer encounter a dog that looks like Norris, who is jumping on a trampoline, but with a nasty attitude. when Foofur asks a question, The Nasty Norris bounces Foofur and Fencer off the trampoline. Some time later, Fritz-Calos and Hazel knock on Norris' Door, They see a Snickering Norris as He offers the two to come inside. once inside, The Snickering Norris throws a bone to Fritz-Carlos, but when He gets it, He gets electrocuted, making The Two leave. Back in the Mansion, just as Rocki was ready to leave, Foofur tells Her that She won't see Him because He's Rude, Crude, and unmannered, Hazel adds that Norris is a Nasty Jokester. Rocki refuses to listen, causing Foofur to Ground Her niece. Rocki determined to see Norris, sneaks out of Her room, and comes to the Movie Studio. When She comes inside Norris' Trailer, She goes to a typewriter, and types in the Mansion's Address, then beats it when She hears two men coming, who are in need of a filming location. One of the men notices the Address Rocki typed in, which is 32 Maple Street. Back in the mansion, Rocki watches TV and sees Norris in the same Commercial, as Foofur tells Her niece to forget Norris. but His disdain becomes surprise when He sees Norris and a Movie Crew come to use the mansion for a filming Location, as Foofur and the other hide somewhere. Foofur tells Annabell and Hazel to keep Rocki from seeing Norris, as He and the males make a plan. Inside the Trailer, the Director says that the schedule is that Norris One (Who Rocki met) will eat the dog food, before Norris Two (Who Foofur and Fencer met) does the trampoline stunt, and Norris Three (Who Fritz-Carlos and Hazel met) will do the roof-sliding stunt. Norrises Two and Three come out to warm up, making Foofur think up a plan. Foofur and Fencer encounter the Nasty Norris and adjusts the trampoline, making Norris Two land inside a trash bin, sending Him inside a dump truck, Fritz-Carlos and Louis encounter the Jokester Norris, and Louis sprays Him with a fire hydrant drenching Him into a trash bin, and sent inside the same dump truck. In The hiding place, as Hazel tells Rocki to stop pouting, The Puppy screams "Uncle Foofur", distracting Hazel and Annabell long enough for Rocki to slip away. Foofur and the males celebrate removing Norris, but get suspicious, when Fritz-Carlos and Louis contradict Foofur and Fencer on who got rid of Norris first. Hazel comes to the gang and tells Foofur that Rocki slipped away. Inside the Trailer, the Director explains to Norris' Trainer that Norris' Stunt Doubles are nowhere to be seen, resulting in Norris to do the Roof trick, making Norris panic, and runs for but accidentally crashes into Rocki, and explains that the Director wants Him to slide down a roof as He runs away, then Norris' Trainer notices Rocki, and says with some make-up She'll look just like Norris, making Rocki realize that Norris wasn't really as great as She thought. At the shooting, Rocki is wearing a helmet and is painted to look like Norris, as Norris' Trainer wishes Her good luck. Foofur and the others notice Rocki, and They try to save Her, but stops when Foofur sees Norris, who also sees Rocki in danger. The Camera crew film Rocki sliding down the roof and grabs onto the water spout, Foofur yells to Rocki that They'll get Her down. Norris offers to save Her as He jumps on the trampoline, as Foofur and the males jump on the trampoline to give Norris an extra boost of length. Norris manages to grab Rocki while the director wants the cameraman to keep rolling and the Puppies land on the trampoline, and lands safely on a bag of dog food Foofur set to break their fall. Norris 2 and 3 return to the location covered in garbage, making Foofur realize that There were Three Norrises. Rocki added that only one Norris is for Her, and She kisses Norris' Nose, making Him blush. Trivia * In most of Rocki's time when She first meets Norris, Her fur color is brighter than normal. * The Developer from A Moving Experience, makes an appearance as Norris 2's Trainer. * We Learn that the Mansion's Address is "32 Maple Street" * After Rocki slips away, Annabell speaks in Hazel's voice. * When Hazel tells the others that Rocki escaped, Fencer's tail is missing. * When the rest of the gang gathr around Rocki and Norris, Both of their inner ears are orange instead of black. Gallery Puppylove1.JPG Puppylove2.JPG Puppylove3.JPG Puppylove4.JPG Puppylove5.JPG Puppylove6.JPG Puppylove7.JPG Puppylove8.JPG Puppylove9.JPG Puppylove10.JPG Puppylove11.JPG Puppylove12.JPG Puppylove13.JPG Puppylove14.JPG Puppylove15.JPG Puppylove16.JPG Puppylove17.JPG Puppylove18.JPG Puppylove19.JPG Puppylove20.JPG Puppylove21.JPG Puppylove22.JPG Puppylove23.JPG Puppylove24.JPG Puppylove25.JPG Puppylove26.JPG Puppylove27.JPG Puppylove28.JPG Puppylove29.JPG Puppylove30.JPG Puppylove31.JPG Puppylove32.JPG Puppylove33.JPG Puppylove34.JPG Puppylove35.JPG Puppylove36.JPG Puppylove37.JPG Category:Episodes focusing on Rocki Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with full plots